Everything's Not Okay
by Soulwounder
Summary: Junior's parents have been killed, so now he haves to live with a step parent, who turns out to be very abusive to him. 5 years later, he returns to Endsville, but doesn't trust anyone. Can Mandy help? MandyXNergalJr Rated for abuse & language ON HOLD
1. Moving Out

This is my first fanfic, so try not to be too hard on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Billy & Mandy.

* * *

He gazed upon the ceiling as he lies on Billy's bed and let out a sigh, officially bored to tears. 

They've been chatting to his new parent for about an hour now, though he's never actually met her or him yet, not like he gave a damn though. He just wants to get out of this wretched place and just move on with his new guardian.

Though that doesn't mean he'll trust this new parent as much as he trusts his real parents.

He closes his eyes and shudders at the thought of his parents. They're both dead. Dead and gone forever. Taken away from him by a blink of an eye. Now he's alone.

Nergal was working a night shift a week ago, leaving Aunt Sis and Junior alone for the night. The next morning, one of his workers found him dead in his office, his lifeless eyes still shown. Turns out that he died from poison that was put into his coffee.

Aunt Sis was the most unpleasant.

She was just in the mall a few days ago, shopping for groceries and some material for her own. She decided to go to the ladies restroom so she can put some of her make-up on. As she's about to put her chapstick on, she's suddenly grabbed by the hair by an unseen figure. Her throat has been slit by it's pocket knife and the figure leaves her alone to die in this empty restroom.

Junior was just hanging around at Billy's house, watching some television with Billy and Mandy. Luckily, the police were able to spot him walking with the duo after school was finished. The police have visited Billy's to tell him the news. After he was told about the deaths of his parents, Junior suddenly felt waves of pain in his chest, tears forming in his eyes. He was told this in front of Billy's parents, Billy himself, Grim and Mandy. He took one last look at them. Billy's parents, even Harold surprisingly, had faces of shock, Billy had a saddened expression and his tears were falling down his cheeks, Grim just stared at him with pity and Mandy….

She was showing an emotion that was unlike her. Sadness. Her usual glare and evil attitude gone and replaced with sadness. She was feeling sympathy for him.

Junior ran upstairs, only to have Gladys calling for him to calm him down, and locked himself into their bathroom and sat to a fetal position, letting his tears fall and sobbed quietly.

Their deaths happened a week ago.

A few days later after their deaths, he has been informed that he'll live with a new parent. His guardian is named Jared Williams.

Now, after days of sleeping over at Billy's, his parents and the police are having a talk with Jared at the moment. His bags have been placed in the back of his car and now he wants to get out of here.

He gets out his MP3 player and checks his list of bands to play some songs so it can kill the boredom.

Velvet Acid Christ, The Kovenant, Skinny Puppy, Cradle Of Filth….

Unfortunatly, he wasn't interested in listening to any of them until he reached down to a song that his father played for him.

Actually, he played it because both he and Aunt Sis saw how down Junior felt during the night they had a party. Suddenly, Aunt Sis had an idea. She told Nergal to fetch a song that feels right to Junior. When Nergal back with a CD, Aunt Sis asked Junior if he wanted to dance with her. He gladly accepted. He needed some company. As the song started playing, she took his hands and did a slow dance. The song itself was beautiful and gloomy, it felt right to Junior. She said to him that this will be their song. He promised her that he'll play this song to someone he'll care for dearly.

The song was "A Sun That Never Sets" by Neurosis.

He puts his MP3 away and stares at the ceiling again.

He sighed again and turned himself to face Billy's wardrobe, Feeling like this meeting is gonna take forever.

"Hey, Junior."

His eyes were wide open and got himself to a sitting position to see who just called his name.

Mandy.

"Oh. Hey, Mandy. Whats up?" he replied.

"Nothing much. You?"

He sighs. "Well, I'm bored and I'm waiting for that stupid meeting downstairs to be over."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It's been….. an hour?"

"Correct."

Mandy smirked a little and made her way to the bed to sit down next to Junior.

"Hows Billy? Still crying his head off?"

She scoffed amusingly. "He'll get over it. You know what he's like. Forgets everything for about a second and moves on in his life. Not like he's going to kill himself after you're gone, which I highly doubt for an egg-headed idiot like him."

Junior chuckled at that remark. "You certainly know how to use wit, don't you?"

"I was born to."

Junior, for the first time in a week, smiled. Ever since he was feeling alone after the deaths of his parents, Mandy would always come by to cheer him up a little bit.

She's like a whole new person.

Though don't expect her to wipe that stern glare of hers of her face.

Suddenly, his smile faded only to see Mandy looking down at the floor with a saddened expression.

"You okay?"

She didn't reply. Just sat there, looking down the floor.

"Mandy?"

Suddenly, an unexpected question escaped her lips.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Junior's eyes were wide with shock.

"Wh-wh-what? Why?"

Mandy stayed silent for a minute, then said.

" I just… "

"Yes?"

"I just don't wanna be alone. I mean, I have Billy and bonehead to keep company with, but…. I like it better when you're here. You're so…. different to everyone else and….. I always kinda liked that about you."

Junior, after that, smiled again.

"Thanks. I guess I could say the same thing about you too."

Mandy looked up at Junior and smirked.

"Really?"

"Well…. Yeah." He said with a grin

Mandy gave him a small smile and gave him something she's been holding in her hand since she came up to Billy's room looking for Junior.

"Here. Billy wants you to have this."

Junior took the object and took his eyes off Mandy to see what it is that Billy wants him to keep. It seems to be some kind of golden locket watch.

"Whats this?

"It's a watch"

Mandy moved over to him.

"Open it"

He opened it and inside was also a small photo of Billy, Junior and Mandy. Billy had a huge grin, Junior looked a bit nervous and Mandy had a small smile, but both looked like they never noticed. Junior snickered a bit.

"What?" Mandy asked

"Never knew you smiled. We would've came out of shock for months after seeing that." Junior joked

For the first time in her life, Mandy chuckled. He was surprised to hear Mandy, the merciless ice queen, chuckle, but he had to admit, he kinda liked it. It was… cute. Junior then smiled and chuckled along.

Mandy stopped chuckling and looked at Junior with a smile, only to have that smile after 10 seconds.

"I'm gonna miss you, Junior."

Junior's smile faded as well, feeling pain inside his heart after hearing those words.

"Yeah."

He looked down with sadness and guilt. He was never going to see his friends again. He might come by sometime, but it just won't feel the same. Suddenly, he felt something hugging him. It was Mandy. At first, he seemed really shocked that this was coming from Mandy herself, but after a few seconds, he started to like it. He felt safe and comfortable.

She then releases Junior and by the looks of her cheeks, she's blushing.

"Sorry" said Mandy, looking down in embarrassment.

Junior smiled "It's alright."

There was a bit of silence filling up the room, other than Billy's crazy ranting going on outside, Grim yelling at Billy to give back his sythe, and the chatting that's been going on downstairs.

"Mandy?"

Mandy, who was fiddling with Billy's sheets a bit, looked up at Junior.

Junior was about to say something until someone opened the door. Gladys stepped into the room and smiled a sad smile at Junior.

"Junior, it's time to go."

Junior looked back at Mandy, who looked sad that he has to go. They both walked downstairs and Junior finally sees his new parent.

Jared was a rather tall, broad man whole looked like he reached his early 40s.

He has short black hair, a rather big nose, square-like chin and hazel eyes.

He also has a grey jacket, revealing his white button-up shirt, black trousers and sneakers.

"So this the boy?"

"Yes, Jared."

Gladys turned around and introduced Junior to Jared.

"Junior, this is your new step parent Jared. You'll be living with him from now on. Don't worry. You can still come over for a visit if you like. Not all the time, since you'll be living far away from us and you'll be going to a new school over at Beginningsville, but your company is still welcomed here."

"Yeah" Junior mumbled

Junior observed Jared and so far, he doesn't like what he sees. Junior feels slightly uncomfortable living with someone like him. He looks very… seedy and untrustworthy, not somebody you would wanna introduce your friends with. Mandy observed this and she couldn't agree more.

"So you're Junior, ay?" he said in a rather shady British accent.

Junior responded by nodding.

Jared smiled down at him.

"It's nice to meet you, mate."

He bent down and hold out his hand for a shake. Junior slowly raised his hand. Jared gladly took it and gave him a firm handshake.

"I heard what happened with your parents and I'm dearly sorry for the loss. But I'll make sure that I'll be there for ya and take good care of ya. If anything goes wrong, just come to me."

Junior felt like he was going to throw up just by looking at this man. He's eyes shallow, his facial expression stern and his tone of his shady voice just gives him the creeps.

"Okay…" Junior replied rather quietly.

"Atta boy!" he said happily.

He mildly hit his shoulder in a rather playful way.

"Well, we better get going, ay? We don't wanna get there late."

Junior looked back Mandy, who seemed pretty annoyed with Jared, hence returning her evil glare, but then her expression softened when Junior looked back to her, who was looking rather sad as well.

"Yeah."

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"LET GO, BILLY!!!!!!"

Billy has been doing this for 10 minutes now. He's been sobbing ludly, sending snot everywhere, including Junior, and he won't let go of his legs. He's next to Jared's car, the passenger door opened for him, but that won't get him in with Billy on his feet.

"Billy, for godsakes, let him go!!!" Mandy snapped

Billy, sniffling, finally lets him go. Junior sighed and went in the car.

"YOU CAN'T GO!!!!! I NEEDS YOU!!!!!!!!!" Billy yelled.

Junior sighed "Sorry, Billy."

"Ey, Junior. I got some elderly souls to harvest over at Beginningsville next week. Maybe I can see you there to see how tings are going." Grim called out.

Junior smiled. "Thanks, Grim. But no need."

As he's about to shut the passenger door, a hand stopped the door from closing.

"Mandy?"

"Junior, I don't have much to say, but…"

She close her eyes, not feeling comfortable for what she's about to say.

"Even though you've never seen it,... I think you're a good friend. Be careful, alright."

Junior smiled "Thanks, Mandy."

She then shuts the door and steps back into the yard. Grim waves at Junior with a smile on his face, Billy is just sitting there on the grass, snot oozing out of his nose and still crying, Harold and Gladys just stand there and wave, though it could be possible that Harold's just waving at a flying bird in the sky and Mandy's just standing there, watching Junior sadly, but still waving at him.

Jared gets in the car by the drivers seat.

"Right. Time to go."

He started the car up and was set to drive out of here. Junior waved back at the family, but caught something that will haunt his life forever.

He saw a tear running down Mandy's cheek. Was Mandy… crying? She's never cried before. All she could do was just insult everyone and she doesn't show one sight of her weakness. But there she was, crying. Crying because he has to leave her. Everybody else was to busy to notice, but Junior just looked at her with shock and guilt. He felt bad that he had to leave. She then ran back into the house. Jared then drove off the property.

* * *

They're now in the town of Endsville, stuck in traffic, which has been has been going for half an hour. Jared's got the radio on, but slightly turned down. Junior couldn't stop thinking about Mandy. He feels pain in his chest when thinking about her. 

Junior lets out a sigh of sadness and continues looking out the window.

'I'm sorry, Mandy'.

"You know… I met your mother once." Jared broke the silence.

Junior turned around to face him, eyes wide.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Funny gal. She had a thing for smart guys. Me? I was just trying to get into her pants. Fucking slut."

After hearing that, Junior was starting to feel anger rising within.

"What?" he seethed.

"She had to dump me for that, ay? Being the whore she is. That Nergal fuck was no better. Think he could have that tight pussy, ay?"

Junior felt his fists curl and shook in rage. Who the hell was he to talk about his parents that way.

"Then they had you; a little four-eyed freak who spends wasting his time alone with no friends and probably won't get a good fuck because of your pathetic presence."

"Fuck you." He said quietly.

Suddenly, he wished he never said that.

"What was that?" Jared growled.

Junior didn't say anything.

Jared checked to see that the traffic still isn't moving. He scoffed and then turned back to Junior. He then grabs Junior by the chin and whacks him hard on the mouth, causing his head to whip around and hit the window. He then grabs him by he collar of his black shirt, use his other to press his fingers against his cheeks and got him to look at him, eye to eye.

"You listen to me, you pathetic piece of shit!!! You don't live with your mommy and daddy anymore!!! They're dead, taken away from this planet and theres nothing that a fucking little prick like you can do about!!!! You belong to me now!!!! I own your pathetic little ass!!!!! So you better stop your fucking shit right now because if you don't, I'll stop this car somewhere isolated, beat you to fucking bloody pulp and maybe if I want to, rape the fucking shit out of you and leave you locked up the attic to fucking rot!!!!! You're not living in mommy and daddy's world anymore, you're living in MINE!!!!!

UNDERSTAND?!"

He shook his face hard when he said the last part.

"HUH?!"

Junior nodded fearfully.

"Good." He seethed

He pushed Junior back to his seat with such force.

"Now keep your fucking mouth shut, you shit-faced cunt, or I'll make sure you'll be sleeping with enough bruises you can take tonight."

Junior just sat there, tears falling down his face and quietly sobbing. He regretted leaving with this monster. He was scared. He just wants to go back and embrace his loved ones and cry his tears out. And this may sound funny (and not in a 'haha' way, but a 'I feel weird' way), but he wants to back and let her hold in her arms, like she did before he left with this bastard, so he could feel safe, so he could feel protected, but he can't. He just can't. She's gone. Gone out of his life. Gone forever. He's got this leech to live with, he has him under his control and theres nothing he nor anyone can do about it.

* * *

Whoo!!!! Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Blah! Hope you enjoyed it though. I hope I can get a second chapter soon, okay? 

Flames are welcome.

Soulwounder


	2. His New Home

The second chapter to the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Billy & Mandy.

* * *

They finally made it at Beginningsville after a 5 hour drive. Like Endsville, this is the usual 'Anytown USA' town, only that it seems a lot more peaceful and clear than Endsville. 

Junior remained quiet during the trip, still frightened, scared and in tears. He thought Jared would seem like a seedy asshole, but he was more than that. He was both a seedy asshole and a heartless monster. Junior felt trapped. He was trapped with…. him and there's nothing he could do to escape him. He just knows it.

"We're here." Said Jared in a rather cold tone.

Junior snapped out from his thoughts and glanced at his new home.

By the looks of it, his new home is a dump.

There was trash and tires everywhere, not to mention there was a little bit of stench taking over.

The house looks like it's about to fall apart, with windows broken, wood that's about to fall off at any moment and the roof even has a hole.

Junior shuddered at the sight.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little dirt?" Jared hissed.

Junior remained quiet.

"C'mon, get your shit outta the car while I go unlock the door."

While Jared is busy unlocking the door and Junior is getting his bags out of the trunk of the car, Junior went back to his thoughts.

'How am I going to survive this? My life is in stake by that bastard. I think he might hurt me or worse yet, kill me.'

"Hey!" Jared snapped.

Junior is once again snapped out of his thoughts.

"Take your bags and go inside. What, are you deaf?!"

Junior brought his bags up and took himself inside.

What he's sees inside isn't very pretty.

The place is a mess! Magazines and beer cans everywhere, roaches scattering around, walls with cracks on them and a stench that would make you wanna throw up.

Jared stepped inside the house and went up to Junior.

"That's where you'll be sleeping." He said, pointing his finger at the filthy couch.

"Th-the couch?" Junior stuttered.

"Do I stutter, shithead? Yes, of course, the couch." He growled, hitting him on the back of the head hard, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Umm…. Okay. So… you want me to…. unpack?"

"Yeah, knock yourself out. I'm off to the kitchen to get some beer."

Just before Junior picked up his bags to unpack, he felt a hand on his shoulder and was then forced to turn around. Jared then kneeled down to him.

"I'll deal with you later. You're gonna be learning the rules of this house my way." He said to Junior rather coldly.

He then got up and proceeded to walk away into the kitchen.

"Get unpacking." was the last thing he heard from him.

Junior went up to the couch with his bag and started unpacking. He placed his folded clothes onto the coffee table and his other material, such as CDs, DVDs, MP3 player and some books, on the floor. He took his toothbrush up into the bathroom. He went back down to the living room. Jared was still in the kitchen, he thought. So he went over to the couch, not knowing what to expect when Jared gets into the living room. He then looks out of the window of the living room and sees Jared picking up some trash from his front yard. He then went took himself to the couch, thinking he should rest for a bit after that tiring car trip, and lied himself down. He still had a lot of thought about what Jared was going to do when he gets back. He felt uneased about the situation. But for now, he needed his rest and wait. He shut his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Back in Endsville, in Billy's house, hours after Junior's departure, Grim is just sitting on the couch in the living, watching one of his soap operas on TV. Until a cold, stern voice fills the room. 

"Hey, bonehead."

Grim sighed in frustration and annoyance. "Yes, Mandy, what is it? Is there more chores for me you to get done with? I'm not doing them here because Billy will make a mess out of them again. Your choice; here or your place."

"No, Grim. No chores today." She sighed.

Grim sighed in relief.

"Oh. Then what do you want?"

"I just came by to say that you'll be sleeping with Billy for the month."

Grim turned away from the TV to Mandy, speechless writing his face. Stay with Billy? Is she serious?

"Soooo…… I won't be sleeping over at your place tonight."

"That's right. Got a problem with that?" She hissed.

"Ummm… no. Not at all." Grim replied, with a hint of fear.

'Why does she always have to be like that?'

"Good. Well, see you tomorrow."

She turned to leave the room, leaving a rather speechless Grim. Grim shook his head, stood up and followed Mandy to the door.

"So That's it? You're just gonna leave me here with that idiot of a boy?" He complained.

Mandy opened the front door and stepped out of the house.

"I mean, like that?!"

"Goodbye, Grim!"

She slammed the door to Grim's face, sending echoes of wind throughout the house. Grim just stood there, shocked, still feeling the presence of Mandy's anger.

'What's gotten into that girl?' He thought annoyingly.

He took himself back to the couch and sat back to his original spot, still speechless about Mandy's behaviour. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off so he could think.

'She's been looking down all day. Not that I'm saying it's uncommon for Mandy. In fact she's always been like this, but only this time, I sense sadness. Maybe something is upsetting her. Like…. Junior?'

He then thought about it. Maybe his departure was the cause of Mandy's sadness. This had to be the reason. But then, he shook that thought away, denying the fact about Junior's absence saddening Mandy.

"No way, mon! How can that be possible? She's freakin' Mandy, for crying out loud!" He exclaimed.

He then popped up off the couch and went to the kitchen.

"God, I need more coffee." He mumbled.

* * *

Mandy pushed the door opened with force and slammed it closed. She was about to go upstairs until her mother called her, obviously knowing it was her slamming the door like her usual self. 

"Mandy. Dinner's getting cold."

Mandy was about to send a cold reply back to her until her stomach started to grumble. She sighed and decided that she'll head for the kitchen to finish her dinner.

"Coming, mum."

Mandy threw her bedroom door opened and slammed it shut, locking it.

All that for nothing. While the food itself was satisfying, she felt as if she wasted her time just to spend her time with her family. She just wanted to be alone, but her stomach, her hunger, had to ruin her moment.

She threw herself on her bed and started to sink into her thoughts.

Her thoughts about today.

Why was she acting this way? His parents died a horrible fate; his father poisoned, his mother slashed by the throat.

And yet, she felt sympathy and sad for him.

For the whole week, she was always there for him. She felt out of character for doing so, but at the same time, she didn't care.

She did her best to bring him back to the light.

She wanted him to be happy.

Happiness.

The most common emotion she despises the most.

But then, she realized these strange feelings she was encountering within her heart.

She started to have feelings for the boy.

'But why? I hate love. I said so myself; love is for the weak-minded. I even broke his heart in the school prom for fun.'

She then remembered those exact words she said to him.

'If I can't enjoy Valentines, no one gets to.'

She closed her eyes and started to feel pain in her heart, as if she's done something wrong. She was starting to regret doing such a thing to him.

Why?

Why can't it all just go away?

He's gone. He's never gonna come back. She knows it. He's stuck with that pathetic loser of a step parent, he's going to live in a town that's miles away from this town and he might not even step foot to this town again.

She sighed, turning her head to glance at her clock. 7:30 PM. It' a bit early, but she was feeling a bit tired nonetheless. She took herself inside her sheets and drifted into sleep, not looking forward for the next day.

* * *

"Hey, Grim!" Billy exclaimed happily, as he sat next to the frowning Grim Reaper. 

"Hey, Billy." He replied in such a moody tone.

"What are you doing?"

Grim turned to the TV, only to have static on the screen. Grim's been in such a foul mood that he's been surfing through channel after channel, not sure what to watch.

"Watching TV." He replied, still keeping that moody tone in his voice.

"What about you? What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know, just picking my nose to relieve the boredom."

There was pause after hearing that disgusting reply.

"That I did not want to know." He mumbled in disgust.

"Hey. It's not my fault you wanted to know." He giggled.

"Ugh… why don't you go bother your mother? I'm not in a mood."

"She's doing her shopping for dinner. That's why we haven't had any supper yet." He said, still keeping his stupid grin.

"Oh."

"Why aren't you in a mood?"

Grim sighed in annoyance.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Billy. Now go away."

Unfortunatly, he didn't. He still sat there like the idiot he is.

"Come on! Tell me! I promise I won't dig into your trunk anymore!" He exclaimed excitingly.

"No! And besides, you'll still dig into me trunk no matter what! If only it weren't for your fun-loving nature!" He angrily replied.

"Now get lost before I lose my temper!"

He went back to his channel surfing shenanigans, not knowing that Billy is still sitting next to him.

Billy frowned at his reaction. What is Grim hiding? Why won't he tell him what's wrong?

"Grim, I know that you might deny telling me what's bothering you, but hiding something you don't want someone to know is going to bother you even more. You may not see that, but it's true. It happens. So I think you should just stop hiding it and best to let it out before you start to stress out. Just stop and tell me what's the matter."

Grim turned away from the TV and stared at Billy, eyes wide in surprise. He picked up the remote, turned the TV off and settled the remote onto his lap.

"Billy… that's got to be one of the most intelligent things you've said so far." He said in shock.

"Was it?" Billy asked stupidly.

Grim slapped his head in annoyance, but decided it would be best to tell him.

"Okay, Billy. You want to hear it? Here it goes." He said flatly

Billy nodded in response and started to listen what needs to be heard.

"Okay. I was just watching some soap opera on television an hour ago, minding my own business. Then Mandy came into the living room and told me I would stay here for a month with you and-"

"REALLY?! FOR A MONTH?! AWESOME!!!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hey!!! I'm still doing the talking here!!!" He complained.

"Sorry. Continue."

"After hearing the news, I sorta nearly started an argument and she left. After she left, I've been having some deep thoughts about Mandy today. She's been depressed all day. I could feel it. And then something came to me. Maybe it's because it had to do with Junior's departure. I denied the thought, but in a way, it had to be that reason Mandy was feeling upset. Hell, I've even seen some moments with Junior and Mandy this week. They were getting along so well and I can't deny it. But in a way, I do because I've never seen Mandy like this before."

After finishing that story, he looked back at Billy, who seemed a bit confused about all this.

"So… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Mandy wants Junior back. Because of the murder of Junior's parents, Mandy grew fond of Junior."

"Oh!" Billy replied, now getting the story.

"So now you get it?"

Billy nodded in response.

"Yeah… I get it now. But why?"

Grim sighed.

"I don't know, Billy. Only one way to find out."

A There was pause for a couple of minutes, until Billy broke the silence with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Billy?"

Grim turned his head to Grim, with a saddened expression.

"I miss Junior. I want him back."

Tears started to swell in eyes.

"What if he doesn't come back, Grim? What if we'll never see him again?"

Grim let out a saddened sigh.

"I don't know, Billy. But I'm sure he'll live a happy new life in his new home."

Billy nodded and gave Grim a smile, hoping Junior will be okay.

"Yeah."

* * *

We go back in Beginningsville where Junior is sleeping peacefully on the couch, while also moaning in his sleep. He battles his nightmare demons now and then, but they keep coming back to him for more. Those memories won't leave him alone. No matter how hard he tries, they'll always be back for him. As he rages on with his demons, he felt a rather painful smack on his back, waking him up instantly. He let out a yelp of pain and fell off the couch with a thump. He looked up to see who the offender is and turns out that it was Jared, glaring down at him, holding a belt by his left hand and his other hand behind his back. 

"Get up." He growled.

Junior sent a look of confusion and fear, knowing it wasn't a good idea doing so, as Jared lashed the belt at him again, only this time, hitting him on the cheek.

Junior let out another yelp, not only of pain, but with a hint of fright as well.

"I said GET UP!!!" He yelled, grabbing a fistful of Junior's hair and bringing him back to his feet.

Junior felt a fresh stream of tears falling down his cheeks. He never felt this scared and useless before. He had to fight back!

"Now that I have your attention, I want you to listen to me carefully and listen to me good." He said to Junior, gripping onto his belt by his hand, while the other still behind his back.

"I'm going to give you a few changes in your life. You had what you wanted; love, companionship, happiness. You had so much more in your life because of your dearly beloved family. Well now, I'm going to take that all away."

Junior felt his hands turning into fists, not liking what is heard.

"You'll be living under my power, my will, whether you like it or not. I own your fucking ass now. You will listen to me, obey my every command and give me some respect. I don't care what you think because I wouldn't give half a shit about a scumbag like you. Your slut of a mother's not here to take care of a piece of shit like you anymore."

"Stop it." He muttered angrily.

Jared looks as if though his taken back by this, but truth is he's mocking him.

He kneels down and pretends as if he didn't hear him.

"Huh? What was that, pretty boy?"

Junior bit his bottom lip. He did not like this.

"Stop-"

WHACK!!!

He punched Junior by the cheek with such force that it sent him falling on the floor. Jared got up and started whacking Junior with the belt with such intensity. Junior's yelps of pain seem to be pleasure to Jared's ears. The more he hears them, the harder he hits.

"So, smart mouth, ey? You think you got the guts, smart guy? HUH?!"

He whacked him with so much force he couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop this madness right now!

He snatched his belt with his tentacles before it met his skin.

"What?!" He snarled in shock and anger.

Junior got back up to his feet, glaring at Jared with such intensity and anger that it would send cold chills down your spine. Never had he been this angry since his first day in school with Sperg.

"You…." He growled.

"You seedy son of a bitch!!!!"

Jared stood there, not only surprised about his reaction, but also the fact that he forgot about his father's powers.

"I'm lucky that I was born with such power from my father. Because now, I'm going to give you what's coming to you."

He then started his way to Jared, still keeping that cold glare. Jared started backing away, only to bring a smirk to his face and started… snickering.

Junior stopped walking as he saw Jared's unexpected expression.

What was first snickering turned into laughter. Why?

"What's so funny?" He asked Jared with a growl of annoyance.

Jared, still laughing, shows what seems to be his stuffed teddy bear, Mr. Bonkers, in the grip of his right hand. Junior gasped in shock and fright.

"MR. BONKERS!!!" He yelled.

As Jared stopped laughing, his glare returned.

"Do you actually think you could get away with it by trying to kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I know what you're weakness is, boy."

More tears started to fall on Juniors face. How did he know? When did he find out?

"You see, when I heard that your mother and father were married before your mother would give birth to you, I was so desperate to see what they had on their minds. So I took myself to Endsville to see how the cute little couple were going. Then, you were born. I also took a hike in the snow where your fun little winter camp was. I saw you with that boy under your grip and it just so happens that… I spotted that little girl with your precious little teddy bear, head ripped out of it's soft body."

"You… you were there?" He stuttered with shock.

"Oh yes. Why wouldn't I be there to see you having so much fun with your cousin? I also heard that you went to prom with that little girl, only having her to break your heart because it was all a trick just to entertain herself."

Junior's hands shook with anger as he remembered that night, even her words.

'If I can't enjoy Valentines, no one gets to.'

"Mandy." He muttered.

"Mandy? Is that her name? Is she the one who broke your heart?"

Junior just stood there, remaining quiet.

Jared just scoffed at him, amused by this.

"Now I know why she would trick a piece of shit like you. You're just a spineless little freak diving for attention and looking for a friend while the others don't give a shit about you. You don't even deserve friends. You'll just make them sick just from looking at the sight of you. You're nothing, Junior and always will be."

Junior had his head down while hearing those harsh words. His tentacles sank back inside his back, dropping the belt. He then fell to his knees and let out quiet sobs, wishing Jared would just go away.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Just what I thought." Jared said in a cold and mocking tone.

He walked up to get his belt, back to him, kneeled down to him, put his fingers under his chin and lift his head up so he could face him.

"Face it, Junior. You might as well get used to it. There's nothing you can do about it to change it."

He stood back up, belt ready and started lashing his belt at him again.

Junior had no choice, but to take the pain he's suffering at this very moment.

He's trapped with him, he cannot escape his wrath and there's nothing he can possibly do to end this.

Jared kept whipping his belt for 15 minutes and decided this would be the end of his lesson. He stopped whacking Junior, who is lying on the floor, scratched and bruised.

He kneeled back down to Junior and grabbed a fistful of his hair to face him, causing him to yelp with gritted teeth. Junior glared at Jared with such hatred and pain.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a pleasant night." He said with a mocking tone in his voice.

He let go of Junior, sending his head down to the floor with a 'thump', dropped his bear on the floor in front of him and went upstairs to his bedroom. It took a couple of minutes til Junior took his bear, got back up to his feet and walked back slowly to the couch. He sat on the couch in a fetal position and started crying, wishing to himself that he was dead. His parents are gone, he has no friends anymore and now, he has to live with that monstrous bastard. He doesn't have the guts to change it. His life is now under the grip of that horrible monster of a step parent.

He stopped crying and lay his head down to his pillow, gazing upon the ceiling before drifting into sleep.

* * *

Poor Junior. I hope he kills that Jared. Fucking bastard.Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this part. Hope you like.  
Chapter 3 will be started tomorrow and up soon. 


End file.
